produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Yoon Jisung
|birthday = March 8, 1991 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 175cm |weight = 63kg |website = Naver Profile |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |v_live = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe |fanclub_color = |company = MMO Entertainment }}Yoon Jisung (윤지성) is currently an idol under LM Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. He ranked #8 in the finale becoming a member and leader of Wanna One. Career & History In August, 2017 Jisung debuted with Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One officially disbanded December 31, 2018, allowing Jisung to return to MMO Entertainment. In late January, 2019, it was announced that Kang Daniel's and Yoon Jisung's contracts were ending and they were not going to renew with MMO. Instead they both signed on to LM Entertainment and they are both preparing for future solo debuts. On May 14, 2019 Jisung enlisted in his mandatory military service. He is expected to be discharged in the spring of 2021. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Show Time" (2017) * "Hands On Me" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "Forever+1" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) Solo Albums * Aside (2019) * Dear Diary (2019) Singles * "In The Rain" (2019) * "I'll Be There" (2019) * "Winter, Flower" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Wanna One * Energetic (2017) ** Energetic (Performance Ver.) (2017) * Burn It Up (2017) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) (2017) * Beautiful (Performance Ver.) (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Boomerang (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) Solo * In The Rain (2019) * I'll Be There (2019) * Winter, Flower (2019) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Wanna One Go (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) * SNL 9 Korea (2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Infinite Challenge (2017) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Wanna City (2017) * Master Key (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) * Wanna One Go in Jeju (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 3: X-CON (2018) * Wanna Travel (2018) * Hello Counselor (2018) Theater * Those Days (2019) Gallery Promotional Jisung Debut.png| Debut Jisung Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Jisung Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Jisung Nothing Without You.jpg|''Nothing Without You'' Jisung Beautiful.png|"Beautiful Jisung I Promise You.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Jisung Boomerang.jpg|"Boomerang" Jisung Light Promo.jpg|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Jisung Undivided.jpg|"Forever+1" Yoon Jisung Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' Yoon Jisung Destiny Teaser 2.png|"Spring Breeze" Yoon Jisung Those Days Poster.jpg|''Those Days'' (1) Yoon Jisung Those Days Promo 2.jpg|''Those Days'' (2) Yoon Jisung Aside Promo 1.jpg|''Aside'' (1) Yoon Jisung Aside Promo 2.jpg|''Aside'' (2) Yoon Jisung Aside Promo 3.jpg|''Aside'' (3) Yoon Jisung Aside Promo 4.jpg|''Aside'' (4) Yoon Jisung Aside Promo 5.jpg|''Aside'' (5) Yoon Jisung Aside Promo 6.jpg|''Aside'' (6) Yoon Jisung Aside Promo 7.jpg|''Aside'' (7) Yoon Jisung Aside Promo 8.jpg|''Aside'' (8) Yoon Jisung Dear Diary Promo 1.jpg|''Dear Diary'' (1) Yoon Jisung Dear Diary Promo 2.jpg|''Dear Diary'' (2) Yoon Jisung Dear Diary Promo 3.jpg|''Dear Diary'' (3) Yoon Jisung Dear Diary Promo 5.jpg|''Dear Diary'' (4) Yoon Jisung Dear Diary Promo 6.png|''Dear Diary'' (5) Produce 101 Jisung Produce 101.png Yoon Jisun Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Yoon Jisun Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Yoon Jisun Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Yoon Jisun Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 MMOㅣ윤지성ㅣ넌 이미 찍고있다 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ윤지성 (MMO) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ윤지성 (MMO) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ최태웅(MMO) vs 윤지성(MMO) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 MMO 윤지성, 최태웅, 강다니엘, 김재한, 주진우 ♬하드캐리 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ윤지성 - 2PM ♬10점 만점에 10점 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|10 Points Out Of 10 Points Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ윤지성 - I.O.I ♬소나기 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Downpour Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ윤지성 - It′s ♬Show Time @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Show Time Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Hands on Me Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Hands On Me Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 윤지성 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE YOON JI SUNG FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 윤지성 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE YOON JI SUNG FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 린온미 윤지성 직캠 '영원+1' (WANNA ONE Lean On Me YOON JI SUNG FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Forever+1 Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 윤지성 직캠 '12번째 별(12TH STAR)' (Wanna One YOON JI SUNG FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 윤지성 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One YOON JI SUNG FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 윤지성 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One YOON JI SUNG FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Wanna One Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants